La diosa semidiosa
by Nyaruko - San
Summary: Una diosa que decide pasar unos días en el Campamento mestizo, pero no cualquier diosa ella es Menoke la diosa de La imitación y la memoria. Ahí conoce a Leo con el que planeaba divertirse, hasta que, se enamora...
1. Capitulo 1

**Nya!, aquí su **_**segundo**_** fic porque el primero que hice lo elimine **

**Por qué después de subirlo no me convenció. el personaje de Menoque es totalmente mio poruqe lo invente en clase arriesgando mis notas!**

La diosa semidiosa (prologo)

En el solsticio de invierno mientras todos estaban en la sala de reuniones Hécate caminaba apurada por la calles del olimpo acompañada por un chica que no aparentada más de 15 años. Se detuvo frente al ascensor y se inclinó para decirle lo que debería hacer.

-Menoque, ahora tienes que ir al campamento mestizo porque si no notaran mi ausencia en el concejo y temo que sospechen algo, nadie debe saber que eres un diosa o te arrojaran al tártaro.

-Como digas! Ya me estaba aburriendo de estar escondida todo el tiempo – acto seguido se metió en el ascensor y saludo a su madre desde allí, que tres segundo después voló hacia el consejo.

**Bueno si les gusto le digo que para subir el primer capítulo necesito 10 reviews y tiempo entra las cosas que hago en la escuela y en época de pruebas dudo que suba algún capitulo pero si no les aviso que es esa maldita época y que Tetis y Atenea me ayuden **

**( Me fui por las ramas!,jajá) **

**Bueno si les gusto reviews!**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Buenos días, noches o mañanas acá les vengo con el, primer capitulo, espero que les guste y les recuerdo Percy Jackson no me pertenece al igual que casi todos los otros personajes excepto Menoke (ya se que en el prologo lo escribí con 'Q' pero decidí cambiarlo) y tal vez uno que otro mas. ¡Y que disfruten del capitulo!**

**Aclaro capaz hay una mezcla de español y castellano (rima!). Les voy avisando que no leí, La marca de Atenea**

**Atte: Nya (de gato no de Nyaruko :**D**)**

Atravesó la puerta de salida con aspecto de una adolescente de 14 a 15 años ataviada con un vestido hasta las por arriba rodillas de un azul degradado y una calza blanca debajo.

Ella la nueva Alexia Damico decidió caminar hasta cansarse y ahí tomar un taxi como un mortal corriente. Luego de un rato de caminar paso por una plaza en la que dos jóvenes de un cabello negro como lo eran sus pupilas hablaban cuando de repente un perro del infierno apareció, ya que ambos niños estaban de espaldas no lo reconoció pero al darse vuelta para enfrentar al gran perro de dio cuenta de que ahí estaba Nico Di Angelo el hijo de hades y a su lado un chica con la que ella compartía la misma madre, que pronto sabría su nombre.

La semidiosa le echo un vistazo y volvió a enzarzarse en la pelea con el perro del infierno al a que poco tiempo después Nico se incorporo.

Casi usaba sus poderes divinos para ayudar a combatir al perro pero eso la delataría y decidió pasar de largo fingiendo que la niebla le impediría saber que estaba pasando en realidad.

Vio pasar un taxi y levanto la mano para llamarlo aunque no estaba cansada, se metió dentro y le dicto la dirección a la que debía dirigirse.

**-¿Esta segura? Allí no hay nada- dijo intentando que entre en razón**

**-Arranque, por favor- respondió cortante- **miro hacia atrás por la ventanilla y vio lo rápido que habían exterminado al perro, Nico tomo el brazo de la chica y la arrastro por la acera hacia la misma dirección a la que Menoke se dirigía. "debo llegar antes que ellos y darles un sorpresa"

**-¡Deténgase! me bajo aquí- exclamo Alexia- **le pagó antes de que abra la boca y cerro la puerta de taxi de un portazo, saludo con la mano a través del vidrio y lo incito a irse lo que cumplió enseguida.

Enseguida camino hacia el gran árbol que había sido Thalia y vio que allí colgado estaba el vellocino de oro resplandeciendo al sol con su cuidador un gran dragón que descansa a los pies del árbol, echando humo por sus fosas nasales.

Se dio cuenta que en todo ese viaje no había pensado su historia, de un segundo a otro un campista que justo pasaba por allí, la vio y atravesó al barrera para encontrarse con ella y paso de verse en perfecta forma a verse en una deplorable, el semidiós acelero el paso y logro atraparla antes de que caiga al suelo antes de cerrar lo ojos distinguió que era Leo Valdez.

"Despertó". Miro hacia los lados y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería después de tres largas horas pensando su historia y como había llegado ahí sin un sátiro u otro semidiós. Se levanto despabilada, sacudió la cabeza y se estiro como un gato. Recién advirtió la presencia de Leo observándole desde la puerta unos minutos después.

**Leo P.O.V.**

Desde la puerta cuando la extraña chica que había visto desmayarse frente al campamento despertó vio un anillo que no había advertido antes en su dedo indice, de una plata reluciente y tan lisa que no parecía que lo hubieran fabricado sino que se hubiera materializado del aire alrededor de su dedo, pensó que ni Hefesto lo podría haber fabricado algo tan mágico como ese anillo.

**-¿Te sentís bien?, estuviste inconciente tres horas digamos que eso es poco comparado con otros- dijo conteniendo un risa.**

**-Si, gracias, ¿como cuantas horas estuvieron otros?**

**-Y creo que mínimo doce horas, creo que un poco más- el río y ella también, la chica empezaba a caerle bien- y… ¿cuál es tu nombre? Yo soy Leo Valdez, hijo de Hefesto**

**-Eh… yo soy Alexia Damico hija de… no se de alguien**

**-Me da curiosidad saber cómo llegaste acá sin ningún sátiro **_**u**_** otro semidiós**

**-Y es medio difícil de explicar, veo cómo puedo contarte- le dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta con un porte digno de una diosa-una pregunta, ¿Cómo haces para saber quién es tu padre, madre?**

**-Generalmente te reconocen en la fogata pero en mi caso me reconocieron unos minutos después de que pise el campamento- respondió Leo con aires de sabelotodo y inflando el pecho. Tomo la iniciativa y le dijo- ven, te enseñaré el campamento y de paso me ****contas****-** salieron al porche de la casa y vio como Alexia miraba todo atentamente, desde el pasto hasta los campistas que la saludaban al pasar, sus ojos a la luz pasaban del verde agua a un turquesa intenso que después a la sombra se volvían de un verde pino mas que intenso. Al observarla mientras escudriñaba todo se dio cuenta de sus rasgos feéricos y delicados, ¿cuantos años tendría? ¿hija de quien sería?, ¿Hebe? Diosa de la juventud, talvez. Pensó que podría hacerse cazador de Apolo y esperar a que Alexia tenga su edad si es que no la tenía ya, ya que era casi imposible darse cuenta de su edad, debería proponerle a Apolo tener cazadores y luego renunciar si eso era posible.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba caminando por el campamento y el inconscientemente le decía que era cada cosa, mientras ella le contaba como había llegado allí. Iba pegada a el y noto que le llegaba hasta un poco mas del hombro de altura.

**- Yo generalmente no sueño mucho, pero justo esa noche soñé que estaba en el olimpo ¿Así se llama no?, y que una diosa me mostraba desde allá arriba-dijo mientras señalaba el cielo con su mano izquierda en la que resplandeció un anillo transparenté en su dedo índice- este campamento yo le pedí bajar y ella me dijo que iba a ir allí pero no en sueños sino en la vida real, asi que me dio este mapa y desperté- dijo metiendo la mano en un bolsillo camuflado entre los pliegues de su vestido y saco un papel todo arrugado que desdoblo con delicadeza para que no se rompa y se lo dio.**

**-Ujum, interesante -dijo mientras miraba el mapa y le daba varias vueltas **

**-Cuando venia para acá pase por un plaza y vi a dos chicos de pelo negro mas o menos de la misma edad luchando contra un perro gigante pero nadie parecía verlo mas que yo-**

**-Nico, otra vez en problemas- dijo agarrándose la cabeza- bueno lograra librarse de el-**

**-¿Quien es Nico?- pregunto mientras de adelantaba- y ¿Cuántos años tenés?**

**-Nico es el único hijo de Hades y yo tengo casi 16 años- respondió feliz por que es lo que le estaba a punto de preguntar**

**-Ahh que bueno yo tengo quince y medio y cumplo el 21 de Junio justo la mitad del año-**

Menoke P.O.V

**-¿Y cuando nos casamos? Solo pregunto. Ehh-vio como se sonrojaba y se esforzó por contener la risa- esto es serio – agrego para ponerlo mas nervioso- ¿Tal vez mañana?- no pudo contenerla mas y se largo a reír, vio a Leo relajarse y también largarse a reír con ella al comprender la broma, no tan broma. **Siguieron caminando mientras hablaban de algo que a ambos le interesaba y en un momento se cruzaron con Quirón que se disculpo por no poder ir a verla cuando se recupero y poder explicarle algunas cosas por que en ese momento estaba muy ocupado. Siguió su camino y ellos también, de pronto se le ocurrió otra pregunta de ese tipo:

**-¿Qué hubieras respondido? Es solo por curiosidad, no me voy a ofender- y le guiñó el ojo**

**-¿Preguntas mas comprometedoras no sabes hacer?- respondió divertido,-hacia mucho que no conocía una chica tan divertida, así que creo que habría respondido que… si- dijo rojo de la vergüenza**

**-Entonces ya es oficial- dijo mientras reía-¿apenas nos conocemos y ya me pedís matrimonio?-**

**-pensé que habías sido vos- dijo mientras caminaba hacia algún lugar y también reía por lo bajo**

**-¿A dónde vamos?-**

**- A la playa a presentarte a los otros- respondió **

**-Es mas fácil ser una semidiosa de lo que creí-pensó y sonrió feliz de por fin encontrar un lugar en el que podría hacer amigos y actuar casi con naturalidad.**

**-¿Cómo supiste que soy una de ustedes?**

**-Ah, con esto-**dijo sacando un pequeño aparato de su bolsillo, mas o menos del tamaño de una caja de fósforos con varios botones y una pantalla llena de puntos verdes, un par color amarillo y uno azul al lado de uno verde**-es un sensor que yo invente para poder saber si hay semidioses cerca y que pronto con mi cabaña crearemos los suficiente para darles a cada sátiro para que les sea mas fácil encontrarnos en diferentes partes del mundo-**

**-Que interesante nunca se me hubiera ocurrido-dijo con sinceridad **

**Caminaron hasta la playa donde estaban Piper, Percy y Annabeth y se presentaron. **Luego de un ratito Piper se acerco a Leo y le susurro algo el asintió con una sonrisa, no se me ocurrió que le podría haber preguntado así que les pregunte cuando comíamos por que estaba hambrienta, Annabeth respondió a mí pregunta diciendo:

**-Es hora de comer- **tomo de la mano a Percy y lo arrastro hacia el comedor dejando un surco en la arena, los seguimos Piper, Leo y yo.

Como me había explicado Leo me senté en la mesa de Hermes y desde allí ya que estaba en la punta vi a lo lejos dos figuras que se acercaban, dos campistas, una chica y un chico, la chica le daba charla a Nico que parecía embobado escuchándola hasta que casi se cae y empezó a prestar atención a donde pisaba, los salude y me volví hacia Quirón que acababa de llegar, a anunciar algo importante por sus puños apretados y cejas fruncidas.

**Bueno acá termina el primer capitulo, espero que les allá gustado y hasta el próximo capitulo. Recomiéndenlo a sus amigos, si les gusto y si no le gusto recomiéndenlo igual! Y también, no comenten cosas malas que a ustedes no le gustaría que alguien comente en su fic, pero si cosas buenas ;) **

4


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hooooooolas perdonenme por tardar tanto, aunque tambien estaba esperando el tercer comentario( tambien es que vino la desgraciada e infeliz época de pruebas) Míster Walter, Lupiz Cullen Mellark, Annabeth06 (jaja soy mágica y lo sé todo) y el/la anónimo/a que no comento. Y estuve pensando en hacer un crossover con Percy Jackson y Cazadores de sombras ONE-SHOOT, les parece? Bueno empecemos con el segundo capítulo.**

* * *

_Quirón que acababa de llegar, a anunciar algo importante por sus puños apretados y cejas fruncidas…_

Fue a sentarse a la mesa de Hermes como Leo le había explicado y allí se encontró con unos que decían ser Travis y Connor Stoll, unos minutos después de platicar con ellos sobre que "susto" se había dado para que le quede el pelo azul y para seguirles el juego ella los contradecía diciendo que era natural ya que era verdad.

Quirón había esperado a que todos los campistas llegaran para empezar su anuncio, espero a que el último se siente y empezó a hablar.

**-Campistas, me han informado que una diosa se a escapado del olimpo, tiene aproximadamente 18 años y cabello azul natural, su nombre es Menoke, nueva diosa de la memoria y la imitación. En el campamento Júpiter también lo están anunciando así que no crean que son los únicos responsable**- al decir Quirón "cabellos azules" todos dirigieron la mirada hacia la mesa de Hermes donde estaba sentada Alexia, se quedó congelada, Quirón continuo- **recuerden que puede manipular su cuerpo a voluntad al igual que lo hace Artemisa.**

**-¿¡por qué me hacen la vida tan difícil?!-** grito Menoke por dentro, con furia- **18 años que no se dan cuenta de mi existencia y cuando empiezo a divertirme me descubren. ¡Es el colmo!**

Ya que la mesa de Hefesto estaba enfrentada a la de Hermes y Leo más o menos a la altura de Alexia, se inclinó y le susurro algo que a los dos les resulto vergonzoso pero más a la chica.

**-Así que me case con la mismísima Menoke**- su voz fue seria pero una sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro. Nyssa lo codeo al ver que llegaban las ninfas a repartir los platillos, no porque lo haya escuchado**- gracias a Zeus** –dijo Leo al ver que Nyssa no comentaba nada, se levantó y sonrojado la observo.

Menoke la diosa se sonrojo hasta la orejas, sacudió la cabeza y quedaron al descubierto unas orejas puntiagudas que de un segundo a otro se ocultaron entre sus azules cabellos pero no lo suficiente rápido para que Travis no lo advirtiera.

**-Con ojos que cambian de color permanentemente pero no, debido a la sombra y el sol-** continúo Quirón una vez que los murmullos cesaron puede estar en cualquier parte del mundo-**También tiene orejas puntiagudas** –de un momento a otro dejaron de mirarla para concentrarse en la mesa de Hermes en general.

**-Ya pueden empezar a comer **– anuncio con media sonrisa. Todos se levantaron y fueron hacia el fuego donde arrojaron parte de su comida diciendo los nombres de sus padres, ella le escucho decir a Leo ya que estaban cerca: "perdón papa pero tengo que probar algo. A Menoke" ella dos pasos detrás de el noto que los cabellos se elevaban y vio que cambiaban de color (todos lo existentes y no existentes) en ese momento, se le ocurrió que podría hacer aparecer un signo para disimular la ofrenda, pero… ¿Cuál?

Todos observaban el espectáculo con los ojos bien abiertos, de pronto arriba de su cabeza, un signo, el caduceo de Hermes. La mesa de Hermes festejo. Su pelo no paro de cambiar de color hasta que arrojo comida al fuego y se quedó en el verde de sus ojos.

Leo. Que iba a hacer con Leo sabiendo lo que en realidad ella es después de confirmarlo con la ofrenda, se admitió que fue fantástico, pensar que demás dioses recibían un montón cada noche, ¡Qué envidia!. Leo volvamos a Leo. Se dijo ¿qué haría? ¿Borrarle la mente?, no, muy doloroso, pero la única forma. Se convenció mientras terminaba su comida, ''por lo menos que termine de comer''.

Mientras ella pensaba en él, él pensaba en ella. Leo ahora entendía como hacían los dioses para tener tantos hijos, eran directos y encantadores, no podía decir que no se había enamorado después de hablar y pasear durante horas. Más que un tour ahora que se daba cuenta pareció una cita indirecta. Si ella se enamoraba de otro podría tranquilamente borrarles la mente a todos y salir con aquel. Ya estaba pensando como si fueran novios, ¡bah! Ya se habían casado. Salió de sus ensoñaciones ya que Harley le advertía que la comida se le iba a enfriar.

Luego de la advertencia se puso a conversar con él, en un momento Leo sintió que buscaban algo en su conciencia le daba cosquillas entonces empezó a reírse a carcajadas limpias. Todos se dieron vuelta para mirarlo y empezaron a reírse de su risa. En un momento se reía tanto porque al parecer no encontraban lo que estaban buscando se sintió tonto por pensar que estaban asaltando su mente y se rio aún más, ya nadie reía miraban aterrados su ataque de risa. Quirón acudió cerca de Leo justo a tiempo para ver como caía del banco. Leo escucho un voz conocida que le susurraba ''perdóname''.

Ella y Connor ya que habían terminado de comer llevaron a Leo a la enfermería y lo depositaron en una camilla cerca de otra donde estaba la chica de la plaza y a Nico sentado en un banco contra la pared, Connor parecía tener ganas de molestarlo pero le pego y piso el pie.

**-Connor ya puedes irte**- agrego, pregunto a Nico de donde había sacado el banco y él le señalo un placarcito del que ella saco otro banco lo puso al lado de la cama y se dispuso a esperar aunque antes le pregunto su nombre y el de la chica.

**-Nico y Akira-** respondió a secas, con cara de culpa

**-Alexia-** unas horas después noto que Akira despertó pero ella no abrió los ojos. Nico estaba tan absorto en ella que no supo cómo no se dio cuenta de que había despertado, se acercó a ella y le aparto un mechón negro noche del rostro, en ese momento ella se sobresaltó, le pego una piña en el ojo y se sonrojo luego de abrir los ojos. Al segundo siguiente Leo se movió y ella salto del banco dejando sus verdes cabellos al alcance de su mano, el tiro de un mechón que la obligo a agacharse peligrosamente cerca de su cara, el aun con los ojos cerrados dijo ''creo que olvide algo muy importante''

**-Leo-**dijo con urgencia Alexia-**no tires más, me acerco peligrosamente a tu cara y me duele**

**-¿Qué no quieres?-**dijo tirando más, ella agarro el mechón y tiro de él, Leo lo soltó sin resistencia y empezó a reír-**es por la anterior-**agrego con una sonrisa.

**-Que cruel, yo no fui tan mala**, ¿**aunque cuál de todas las que te jugué hoy**?-observo que Nico y Akira habían visto todo y quedo roja de la vergüenza.

**-Estoy segura de que esto va a correr como reguero de pólvora**- dijo Akira señalando la ventana donde justo pasaban Travis y Connor. Leo se agarró la cara y Alexia fingió que moría atravesada por una espada, mientras veían correr a los Stoll gritando lo que acababan de ver.

**-pensar que tengo hermanos con ese nivel de tontera- **todos los que estaban en la sala rieron**, **cayo un rayo pero en vez de su sonido de siempre iba acompañado de una carcajada-**hice reír a Zeuuus, ¡es todo un logro a que nadie me superaaa!**- de un segundo a otro borro su benévola sonrisa y la remplazo por un malévola sus ojos se tornaron carmesí **–tengo un plan acérquense –**

Alexia ya fuera de casa grande grito: ¡Son unos dignos hijos de Afrodita! Los Stoll que le estaban contando a Drew lo sucedido, se dieron la vuelta ofendidos al igual que toda la cabaña de Afrodita. La tierra se abrió alrededor de los Stoll que no tuvieron ocasión de saltar a tierra firme y gritaron "¡Nico!" lo que hiso que el agujero se abriera más, Drew aterrada exclamo "Ensuciaron mis zapatos nuevos!" y sin preocuparse por los Stoll fue a su cabaña a limpiarlos.

Leo ya recuperado, los saludo y levanto dos guijarros de piso que a continuación se prendieron fuego y dirigieron hacia sus pantalones que prendieron como si fueran paja seca, el agujero se cerró ya que Travis y Connor saltaban de un lado al otro intentando apagarlos.

Alexia y Akira reían malévolamente mientras iban por los costados con dos ollas de agua hirviente que Leo había calentado. Se las arrojaron y ellos gritando de dolor corrieron hacia la playa donde se sumergieron hasta el cuello.

**-¿No les parece que nos pasamos?-**preguntaron las chicas

**-Si vieras las bromas que hacen, no dirías lo mismo esto equivale apenas a media broma de ellos- **respondió Nico y Leo asintió dándole la razón.

Desde el lago los Stoll gritaban insultos y palabras de venganza a las que todos ya estaban acostumbrados, todos se dieron la vuelta aun riendo un poco y esperando la broma.

Leo noto que Nico estaba más alegre de lo habitual, reía y sonreía cada vez que cruzaba unas palabras con Akira, se lo veía raro.

Nico pícaro admitió que Alexia y Leo se veían bien juntos.

**-Nico, algo pasa con vos-** exclamo Leo seriamente acercándose a él y llevándose a un lado**- ¿estás seguro de esa chica no te está controlando con un embrujo para que seas así?, porque vos no sos así-**

**-jajá, mira quien habla el amoroso- **respondió antipático y se alejó de él y para volver hablar con Akira**-**

**-si yo estoy amoroso, entonces a vos te adopto Afrodita **–refunfuño Leo por lo bajo

Mientras reflexionaba se chocó con Alexia, que estaba de espaldas.

**-Sos experto chocando gente, Leo, es la tercera vez que me chocas conmigo entre tus reflexiones- **exclamo Alexia un poco enfadada**– ¿en qué estás pensando?**

Los parejita se les había alejado porque Nico había accedido a mostrarle el camino a la cabaña de Hermes a Akira y lo último que escucharon ambos antes de perderlos de vista fue "Death Note". Leo no respondió, se había puesto a pensar otra vez. Alexia siguió a Leo porque sus cabañas están al lado. Alexia por lo distraída que estaba empezó a flotar por arriba del suelo pero a tan poca distancia que nadie se dio cuenta hasta que paso por arriba de una de las trampas de la cabañas de Ares y no se calló, los que caminaban alrededor la vieron detenerse en el medio justo de una trampa donde empezaba a caerse la cubierta. Ella no lo advirtió hasta que Harley que pasaba por ahí grito:

**-esa chica esta flotaaandooo!**

Alexia lo miro, se miró y de un salto llego apenas a pisar fuera de la trampa, cayo rodando sobre la tierra y cuando se levantó advirtió todas las miradas sobre ella. No quería borrar mentes otra vez, además que se iba a llenar de anillos, por lo que pensó una excusa rápida.

**-ehh...-**titubeo, mientras Leo le hacía señas para salir corriendo sin dar explicaciones. Una diosa sin nada que decir, resultaba realmente patético así que entro en el cerebro de todos y dijo como si fuera su conciencia**- ¿Qué hacemos aca?- **con un poder tal que logro que todos se vayan sin hacer preguntas.

Leo ya acostumbrado a su intervención sintió un cosquilleo familiar en la mente, escucho lo dicho pero no se retiró, se quedó esperando explicaciones.

**-¿Zapatillas?- **se preguntó la diosa dirigiéndose a Leo y creando una ilusión lo suficiente convincente como para que se vean unas alas, y levantando un pie**.**

**-¿Tus hermanos te las regalaron, no?-** Leo se sentía raro al referirse a los Stoll como "tus hermanos" justo cuando iba a agregar algo más, algo vibro en su bolsillo y dijo**- el sensor!, detecto a alguien**- lo sacó del bolsillo y miro la pantalla mientras le hacia una seña para que sigan caminando hacia sus cabañas.

**-a veeer, que hay-** dijo curiosa la chica y se acercó a él para mirar la pantalla

-**dice que se llama Lukas D... ¿¡Damico?!- **exclamo incrédulo Leo, Alexia le arranco el aparato de la mano y miro incredula igual que en la pantalla.

**-WTF?! Y yo que creí que era un apellido raro!**-pensó y luego dijo**- ehh... si, debe de ser mi hermano, no creía que llegáramos a encontrarnos. A los 10 me escape de casa **- explicaba -** él tenía 5 así que no debe recordarme mucho, mañana salgo con un sátiro a buscarlo-** agrego decidida**- ¿está en México el puntito? por qué yo nací ahí ¿y vos?**

**-yo también, que casualidad! todavía sabes hablar castellano, no?**

**-si- **respondió sonriendo**-hablemos**

Empezaron a hablar castellano y todos los que pasaban a su lado los miraban raro con una cara de ¿WTF, QUE DICEN?. Llegaron a sus cabañas de un vez por todas se despidieron y entraron, Travis la recibió y le indico una cama donde ella se tiro y se quedó dormida el instante.

Soñó. Soñó que una horda de monstruos lograba entrar al campamento por la noche y masacraban a todos, pero ella estaba despierta, viéndolo todo, congelada, pegada al piso sin poder moverse más de un metro a su alrededor los monstruos la ignoraban. Finalmente cuando todo termino y logro moverse todos estaban muertos y ella rodeada de cuerpos.

Se despertó tres horas antes de que todos despierten normalmente y decidió ir a la playa a relajarse un poco y ahí estaba Akira.

**-Hola-**dijo**-¿no podes dormir? yo tampoco**

**-Hola Menoke-**respondió ella, aburrida

**-Che! deja de decirme así**

**-¿porque si es verdad?**

**-¿Por que pensas eso?-**Al ver que no respondia dijo otra cosa

-**bueno, no vine para pelear, nisiquiera sabía que estabas acá- **le respondió sentándose a unos metros, la trenza de Akira estaba suelta y una ligera brisa llevaba su cabellos hacia atrás, haciéndola verse como una Rapunzel morena. En cambio la verde cabellera de Alexia se mantenía desparramado por la arena porque se había recostado en ella. Ambas se mantuvieron calladas hasta el amanecer cuando escucharon las voces de los campistas al dirigirse hacia sus tareas diarias. Menoke tuvo ganas de volar hasta el comedor para desayunar pero tuvo que contenerse para no ser enviada al olimpo de una patada.

Akira a su lado empezó a tararear una canción y absorta como estaba se chocó con otro distraído, Nico Di Angelo.

**-Está decidido se van a llamar...Akico!**

**-¿QUE?!-**gritaron ambos al unísono, sonrojados hasta la médula**-pero no está mal...- **murmuro Nico esperando que no lo escuchen. Akira amenazaba con derretirse.

**-Jejeje, lo que acabo de escuchar**- se rio Leo detrás de Nico-**"pero no está mal" que suerte que no soy un Stoll. Ya se quién es tu platónico Nico**

**-Me parece... QUE QUERES MORIR!**

**-NONO-**dijo poniendo las manos en alto y retrocediendo con una sonrisa maníaca y Nico avanzando con una sádica

-**solo asegúrense de llegar enteros al comedor-** dijo Alexia desinteresadamente, ofendidos pararon esperando algo más, pero no tuvieron más opción que seguirla porque se alejaba mientras hablaba... en !¿latín?! Con Akira.

* * *

(ahora les voy a hablar en italiano) gli fine, spero che ti sia piaciuto, cercare di rendere più lunga e penso che ci sono riuscito ...

(y ahora en latin) fero Latine loqui discant nunc sum in Google interpretis, sed Italus, vah a frenum. Nunc et valeant usque ad proximum Capitulum bonum! "

pero esto es lo que quice decir no lo de arriba vieron lo mal que lo tradujo...INACEPTABLE!. me estoy proponiendo a aprender a hablar latin ahora estoy en el traductor de google, pero italiano se, bah un poco. bueno ahora me despido y hasta el proximo capitulo!"


	4. Capitulo 4

**TERCER CAPITULOOO. Hola y disfruten.**

"**Nadie muere hasta que lo olvidan"**

* * *

_-__solo asegúrense de llegar enteros al comedor-__ dijo Alexia desinteresadamente, ofendidos pararon esperando algo más, pero no tuvieron más opción que seguirla porque se alejaba mientras hablaba... en !¿latin?! Con Akira._

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar, la banda, fue a decirle a Quirón lo que Alexia se proponía a hacer. Discutieron un poco:

**-¡Ese, es trabajo de lo sátiros, Alexia!**

**-¡Pero es mi hermano!- **replico ella y se ponía a hablar en castellano, cosa que Quirón no entendiera. Leo reía. No entendía como habiendo vivido tanto no se le ocurrió aprender otros idiomas

En un momento llego Dioniso y grito **"¡Alelí Damasco!"**

**-Acá no hay nadie que se llame así-** se burló Alexia y Nico y Leo la miraron aterrados, esperando que Dioniso la castigara con limpiar los platos por un mes. Menoke tenía ganas de pulverizarlo literalmente por llamarla así, pero logro lo mismo solo que moralmente.

Dioniso se puso violeta del enojo y respondió antipático:

**-si querés ir anda, pero asegúrate de no volver-** levanto vuelo y fue hacia su oficina

Akira y Alexia fueron a la cabaña de Hermes a preparar la mochila que llevaría a la búsqueda de su "hermano" con la ropa y la ambrosia que Quirón le había dado. Como todos estaban entrenando estaban solas en la cabaña.

**-¿te gusta Nico o te enamoraste?- **pregunto curiosa mientras acomodaba las cosas en la mochila de una forma que entren.

**-Ehh… Ahhh… ¿gustar y enamorarse no es lo mismo?- **dijo para cambiar de tema porque le hacía sentirse incomoda y no quería que se le suban los colores.

**-no gustar de alguien es que te gusta su aspecto y enamorarse es que te gusta su personalidad y como es, aunque una vez que te enamoras por cómo es por dentro también te gusta su aspecto… ¿Entendes?**

**- Si, perfectamente. Pero no, solo somos amigos-** respondió inocente, pero pensando algo para acorralarla a ella**- Y… ¿vos con Leo?**

-**Nosotros ya nos casamos**- respondió mientras cerraba el cierre de su mochila dejando un conjunto afuera porque pensaba ducharse y dejando atónita a Akira, que no se lo esperaba**- fue amor a primera vista- **agrego la desvergonzada mientras entraba en el baño para ducharse.

**-¿¡Que?!-** Respondió la traumada Akira

**-Como escuchaste-** respondió Alexia mientras se desvestía en el baño

**-Leo se va a ir haciendo viejo y vos vas a seguir igual el va a morir y vos no…-**se lamentaba Akira por Leo

**-¡Para!, PARA de tratarme de diosa Akira, basta!-** le grito afligida, antes de abrir la ducha para no escucharla mas. Akira mas enojada que ofendida salió de la cabaña.

Leo caminado para su cabaña porque se había olvidado algo al pasar por la cabaña de Hermes escucho unos gritos y a continuación vio salir a Akira abrir la puerta de la cabaña de Hermes casi arrancándola de los goznes y salir corriendo a los campos de entrenamiento, no la detuvo para preguntarle que le pasaba, se le veía el humo por arriba de la cabeza.

Decidió entrar para ver qué pasaba y escucho la ducha entonces se sentó en la cama donde estaba la mochila, a los 12 minutos Alexia salió del baño y no lo vio, cerró la puerta, se le engancho la toalla, caminó, acto seguido se le cayó la toalla. Leo pensó que moriría de una hemorragia nasal y casi pasa.

Alexia dio un grito y se encerró en el baño.

**-¡PERVERTIDO! ¿¡No se te ocurrió tocar la puerta?!- ** Le grito pero el no puedo responder se estaba ahogando en su propia sangre (bah, casi, hubiera pasado de no haberse caído al piso)-**¿Leo?**-pregunto preocupada por no recibir respuesta y salió bien envuelta en varias toallas**- Ay, qué voy a hacer**- se dijo**-¿esta consiente?- ** no respondía**-perfecto, es hora de magia curativa de dioses**

Antes de curarlo se cambió y luego aplico su magia, despertó rápidamente la sangre había desaparecido pero conservaba la imagen en su mente. Nunca pensó que la vería desnuda al segundo día de conocerse, sino al segundo año o más.

**-¿estás bien?- **pregunto en castellano ahora casi siempre que estaban juntos se hablaban en castellano, era automático**- ¿me vas a extrañar cuando me vaya?-**

El como respuesta, la beso, ella le devolvió el beso entusiasmada y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, el su cintura. Ambos agradecían que todos estén entrenando. No se separaron hasta que necesitaron respirar y ahí quedaron tirados en el piso uno al lado del otro, abrazados y sonriendo. Alexia miro su reloj, las 4:00 de la tarde.

**-Tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermano- ** dijo. Aunque no quería separarse de él, ni el de ella.

**-¿No puedo acompañarte?-** pregunto afligido, buscando su rostro para besarla nuevamente

-**Me encantaría, pero Quirón apenas me dejo ir a mi -** se besaron nuevamente y fueron hacia la salida del campamento.

El sátiro con el iría buscar a Lukas, se llamaba Eric, Quirón se lo presento. Leo antes de que se vaya le dio algo misterioso en una cajita y un leve beso en una mejilla. El le dijo que no la abriera hasta que esté en peligro de muerte, ella le aseguro que no pasaría pero la llevaría igual y amenazo al sátiro si no la cuidaba bien. Todo esto ya fuera del campamento en la plaza donde se encontraron Nico y Akira.

Eric con el arco bien cargado y Alexia con un espada de empuñadura verde bajaron del avión, en México, un lugar donde no hay muchos monstruos pero hay… En el avión con Eric habían practicado un ejercicio que hace que la niebla se concentre alrededor suyo e impida que los monstruos los vean, volviéndolos prácticamente invisibles. Cuando lo practicaban el sátiro le dijo:

**-Eric, el sensor?- **El nombrado busco en sus bolsillos pero no encontró nada, se saco la mochila y busco desesperado por todos lados-** No-no esta- **tartamudeo

incredulo, estaba seguro que lo habia puesto en la mochila.

**-Bueno- **El satiro esperaba una parba de retos y insultos pero lo unico que escucho fue, además de un par de insultos en castellano**- Hay que hacer memoria y acordarse de donde estaba el punto mas o menos, aunque podría haberse movido...**

**-Ehhh, me parece que estaba por... cerca de un orfanato, llamadoo... Ay, no me acuerdo**

**-Esta bien, es todo lo que necesitamos, ahora a recorrer orfanatos!**

Leo en las forjas intentaba hacer una capa de invisibilidad como la de Harry Potter que luego pediría a la cabaña de Hécate si podía darle ese poder, Nyssa la ayudaba desde hace unas horas porque estaba muy distraído, desde la últimas 4 horas por lo ocurrido a las 3:59, estaba intentando hacer esa capa desde hace días después de bastantes intentos fallidos y ahora que por fin le salía bien se distraía.

**-¿Qué te pasa Leo?- ** le pregunto de una vez para saciar su curiosidad, todos prestaron atención para al fin saber a qué se debía su comportamiento.

**-Te lo digo después- **todos dejaron de escuchar atentamente, desilusionados y los ruidos de la forjas empezaron nuevamente. Caminando distraído, Leo se chocó con alguien pálido y grito por lo dormido que estaba:

**-¡Un vampiro!-**

-**Efectivamente-** respondió Camille y le mordió el cuello**- Sangre de semidiós** - se relamió- **que rico, al fin algo nuevo-** y desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahi

Cuando Leo desperto no se le ocurrió como rayos había llegado afuera del campamento ya que ante sus ojos estaba el árbol de Thalia. Se levanto para entrar

al campamento, pero cuando intento pasar, reboto, reboto contra el escudo. Se toco el cuello, una crosta de sangre seca toco las yemas de sus dedos,

miro sus manos, blancas, comparadas con su antigua piel morena.

**-Will! Will!-** grito al hijo de Apolo que iba para el comedor

-**Que pasa?-** pregunto- **que pálido estas... te paso algo?**

**-Si, me parece que ahora soy un vampiro-** dijo tranquilamente, pero no se lo estaba tomando a la ligera- **déjame entrar, que no puedo...**

**-Leoo, demasiado alcohol**- canto Will- **Haber dame una prueba de que los vampiros existen y que no te confundiste con Nico que es tan pálido como los de las películas, o las chicas de Afrodita te hablaron demasiado de Crepúsculo, te volviste mas fan que Drew y ahora crees que sos un vampiro, además nisiquiera existen, son una derivación de las empusas y crees no podes pasar al campamento...**

Leo intento tocar a Will con una mano y su mano reboto contra el escudo.

**-Hay por todos los dioses, por todos las diosas-** y salio corriendo a buscar a Quirón

**-A donde vas?!-** pregunto pero no recibió respuesta alguna

Leo dispuesto a esperar con tal de poder pasar se apoyo en el escudo como si fuese una pared, y espero. Will volvió con Quirón y lo vieron apoyado, en... bueno, el aire. Dispuesto a darle una sorpresa o hacerle una broma, (según Quirón) dijo bajito:

-**Yo, Will Solace, hijo de Apolo dejo entrar a Leo-** Leo lo escucho gracias a sus nuevos reflejos superfinos de vampiro, pero no le presto atención y:

**-Me caiigooo-** grito, antes de dar un salto y caer a dos metros de distancia.

**-Wow-** se asombro Will**- yo también quiero hacer eso**

**-Como, hice eso?! poderes de vampiro debo imaginar, no Quirón?**

**-Si, supongo que si, nunca vi un vampiro solo empusas, se que existen por que son gente con una enfermedad, igual que los hombres lobo, pero no se nada mas**

**-Aja, así que voy a tener que averiguar mis habilidades, vamos a comer- dijo señalando la dirección donde estaba el comedor**

**-Un momento- dijo Quirón y le tomo el pulso- Totalmente confirmado, tenemos un campista vampiro inmortal, es la primera vez que pasa, licántropo ya habíamos tenido, en 1567, bueno vamos, que tengo un importante anuncio que hacer**- agrego mirando a Leo- **Y como llegaste fuera del campamento?**

**-Y creo que estaba tan dormido que envés de doblar para las cabañas seguí de largo...**

Caminaron para el comedor Will, Leo y Quirón. Quirón le dijo a Leo que lo Siga y al hijo de Apolo que se vaya a sentar.

**-Campistas- **anuncio _Quirón, todos se voltearon hacia el_**- A Leo Valdez lo acaba de morder un vampiro y ahora es uno de ellos...- l**os murmullos llenaron el comedor**  
**

La cabaña de Afrodita especialmente lo miraban intrigados- **Así que tenemos un vampiro que maneja el fuego pero se carboniza con el sol, es irónico. Ya pueden empezar a comer**- todos se levantaron y fueron hacia el fuego para ofrendar a sus padres.

Leo apuro el paso y de un segundo a otro ya estaba en su mesa.

**-Esto de ser un vampiro no deja de asombrarme-** se dijo**- aunque no me gusta esta palidez- **dijo mirando sus manos mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

Una taza de sangre apareció frente a el después de que una ninfa la hiciera aparecer con repugnancia, frente al vampiro pirómano. Se la tomo de un trago esperando no sentir su sabor, pero no puedo evitar admitir que estaba deliciosamente fresca. ¿De que seria? Se pregunto, ¿como sabría la sangre de semidiós? Intento reprimir esos pensamientos pero no podía, necesitaba más sangre, desde la 4 que no comía nada y ya eran las 8 de la noche. No quería absorberle la sangre a nadie. Se excusó y se levantó de la mesa con ligeros movimientos. Podía oler la esencia de cada campista, su piel y luego la sangre que estaba debajo. Corrió hacia el bosque.

Recorrieron todos los orfanatos que vieron en la guía de en México, recorrieron la mayoría, en un momento, entraron a uno bastante feo, le preguntaron por el chico pero no les respondió. Miraba una ranura en el techo, suponiendo que estaba sorda el sátiro levanto las voz. Los escucho y se levantó de la mesa alarmada mirando hacia ellos y pregunto:

**-¿Quién está ahí?-** en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que era un monstruo por eso no los veía, corriendo salieron del edificio, el hechizo no impedía que los huelan.**-¡Muéstrense!**

**-¡Ahí debe ser!-** dijo el sátiro**-siempre que hay un mestizo en algún lugar hay un monstruo, así que tiene que estar ahí,**

**-Qué bueno que lo encontramos-** dijo jadeando la falsa semidiosa**-nunca pensé que íbamos a tardar un día en recorrer un cuarto de los orfanatos de México, además se nos acaba la comida-** dijo mientras abría la mochila y la miraba para luego mostrársela.**-¿Qué hora es?**

El sátiro miro las estrellas y calculo:

**-Y… deben ser las 11:35, por ahí**

** -Que bien todavía podemos buscar un rato más, emm ¿podemos sacar un rato el hechizo? Que estoy agotada-**fingió viendo el agotamiento que Eric se esforzaba en ocultar.

**-Sí, estoy de acuerdo, yo también estoy muy cansado**

-¿**Te enseño otra vez como, o te acordás?**

**-Me acuerdo, me acuerdo-**dijo**- Mañana hay que volver seguro que es acá- **siguió, señalando el orfanato que estaba tres calles atrás.

Se fijaron en la guía que "tomaron prestada" algún orfanato más que este cerca de ahí, por si el mestizo que está en ese no es el que están buscando. No encontraron ninguno así que decidieron buscar un buen hotel tres estrellas y mañana volver a ir.

Fueron sin cuidado buscando un hotel acostumbrados al hechizo. De un momento a otro se les apareció una arpía y embistió por detrás a Alexia dejándole un tajo en la remera y en la piel, el icor empezó a gotear por su espalda. Eric le disparaba flechas a la arpía que las esquivaba. Menoke creo una ilusión para que el icor parezca sangre cosa que solo le tomo unos segundos, pero la calle seguía manchada de sangre dorada, siendo una humana a ese paso se desangraría así que corrió hacia la mochila que la arpía le había arrancado en el ataque y que estaba unos metros para allá.

La abrió y mordió un cubo de ambrosia, la herida cicatrizo, se metió lo que quedaba en el bolsillo y fue a ayudar a Eric, antes saco una soga.

**-¿Sabes disparar de a muchas flechas?-** le grito, el asintió. Le quito varias flechas del carcaj y las ato a la soga del grosor de un dedo pero con fibras de metal**- Ahora concéntrate y dispara como nunca había disparado- **Le dijo, con una puntería casi exacta disparo al monstruo y las flechas se le enredaron alrededor de las piernas.

Alexia empezó a tirar de la soga. El arpía forcejaba, agitando fuertemente sus alas y tajoneando la soga con sus garras, cuando ya casi había llegado a una altura con la que la podían alcanzar la soga, desgarrada se partió y el arpía triunfante alzo vuelo. Fue directo hacia la chica, soltó la soga y se puso en guardia.

**-¡Eric, Distraela!-**

**-Como si no lo estuviera haciendo-** refunfuño mientras lanzaba flechas intentando darle**- ¡Le di!¡Le di!- **festejo mientras el arpía se deshacía en polvo.

**-Tene cuidado, que la espada todavía no baja**- le advirtió Alexia señalando hacia arriba**- Le pegamos los dos al mismo tiempo, vos con la flecha, yo con la espada. ¡Choque esos cinco! - **¡Clap! Se escuchó en la desierta calle. Y después un "Clank" porque la espada había caído**.**

Encontraron un hotel bastante cerca de allí y alquilaron una habitación con dos camas y metieron dentro de las mantas vestidos, estaban exhaustos.

"En el bosque, hay animales. Con sangre, litros de sangre fresca, solo para mi" se relamió. Veía perfectamente en la oscuridad, corría con rapidez y escuchaba el movimiento de cada rama y cada paso. Empezó a saltar y saltaba de a dos, tres e incluso cinco metros con apenas un envión. Buscaba un animal y lo encontró. Se abalanzo con rapidez sobre él y empezó a ingerir su sangre. Una vez satisfecho, se pasó la mano por la boca y se manchó de sangre. Espantado miro el líquido rojo sobre su mano, luego miro el cadáver del ciervo al que acababa de sacarle toda la sangre, se la limpio en el pantalón y saco de su cinturón una pala chiquita para enterrar al pobre animal.

Como un humano no como vampiro camino por donde había venido hacia el comedor y se sentó en la mesa cuando ya todos se estaban levantando.

**-¿Qué te pasa Leo?- **pregunto Nyssa preocupada, mirando el pantalón manchado de sangre

**-Nada, es que todavía no me acostumbro a ser… Lo que soy-** respondió señalándose los colmillos todavía estaban asomando un poco

**-Bueno, ya te vas a acostumbrar, aunque también yo creo que nadie se acostumbra a ser un vampiro en menos de una hora**-le dijo y consoló-**¿Qué habilidades nuevas tenes? ¿Me mostras?**

**-Bueno-**Dijo-**Anda allá y susurra algo, yo voy a ir hasta aquella columna**- como dijo, fue y se recostó en ella. Nyssa susurro algo** - Dijiste, me gusta Will- **luego se acerco a el

**-Wow, si eso dije- **se asombro y luego amenazo**- esto queda entre nosotros o vas a terminar carbonizado**

**-Jeje, bueno. Haber que mas te puedo mostrar-** dijo y a continuación salto tres metros de distancia cayendo a unos centímetros de Will casi aplastándolo.

**-Leo, para me estas empezando a dar envidia ¡yo quiero saltar así!-** se quejo el rubio, sin percatarse de que casi muere aplastado.

**-Búscate un vampiro yo no te voy a morder-** le respondió leyéndole los pensamientos y salio corriendo como Flash directo hacia su hermana.

* * *

**Fin Fin Fin FIN FIN FIN FIIIIIN No TeNgO nAdA PaRa dEcIrLeS, HaCi quE CHaU Y hAstA El pROXiMo CaPiTUlO**

**"Hoy es el manana de ayer"**


End file.
